good time
by illyana.arvelo
Summary: All THE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS are in school! Includes an amazing talent show. story rocks.summary sucks. plz give it a chance people!
1. Chapter 1

Good time - all the hg characters are in high school, better than it sounds!Includes a talent show! Give it a chance!peeta\katniss and foxface\gale and other characters

chapter 1 "oh,oh,oh come fill my glass up a little more" starts blasting from my alarm clock. i bang it just as the Nikki minaj says pound the alarm!Don't mind if i do, i think to crud,its 8:00,late for school. I sigh when i see Prim has laid out a mini skirt and flowy green shirt for always trying to get me to dress nicely, since i usually wear non girly clothes.I toss them on after my shower and run downstairs while trying to put on my red converse. Prim sees me and rolls her eyes, since she's used to my crazy morning little duck, i say and she giggles. I grab a piece of toast and hear a honk your boyfriend,Prim says grinning.I scowl at her and say 'Peetas not my boyfriend, me and him are only best friends. UMHUMMM, Prim says.I roll my eyes kiss her goodbye and run out to see a smug are you looking so smug about, i ask him. Your late, you owe me 20 bucks!,he shouts. I scowl and hand him 20 bucks and hop in the front seat. Hey catnip,says Gale. Hi Gale and Foxface i say. Foxface and i are like besties and so is Gale. we arrive at school late and assistant principal Coin sends us to principles Snows office. I sigh, as we make our way there i see Finnick and Johanna give us high fives and then we enter Snows frowns as he sees us and makes us sit. This is the 3rd time this week, why is it so impossible for you to come on time he asks. it was my fault, Peeta says. I gawk at him since we all know it was my fault. well then you may return to your classes except .Im about to argue till Foxface shoots me a look to not get into more trouble. I sigh and go back to class with Gale outfit,by the way Gale says. I flush while Foxface lifts an eyebrow and says I wonder why you chose to wear it today of all days, is it maybe because a certain bakers birthday is today.I flush even more while Gale and Foxface laugh. Your one to talk, i-wanna-be-miss-Hawthorne i tell Foxface which shuts her up while Gale just looks -TA lovebirds i tell them as i go fashionably late into Art class.

* * *

So how was chapter 1? short but satisfying right? You see that review button down there ? why not say how awesome this chapter was or something? its free!


	2. Chapter 2

so heres the 2nd chapter! special thx to my awesome new beta choclate chip cookie monster! seriously she way good! anyway thx for anyone who reviewed.

I stare at my drawing in annoyance. I suck at drawing which is why I sit next to Peeta. When he draws the teachers don't care how bad I am since he's an amazing artist.

I wonder why he took the blame for me, though... Hmmmmmm.

I grin at a frustarated Finnick, "What happened Finn? You cant draw or are you only good for looks?" I laugh.

Finnick rolls his eyes and then mutters, "Shut it Everdeen."

I grin and turn around to find a dark haired girl with sea green eyes. "This is our new student," bellows gesturing at the new girl, "and her name is Annie."

I smile at her and decide to invite her to lunch with our group. Good thing I did too because I see Finnick with his eyes popping out of his head, while staring at her.

I smirk and turn around and as him, "Has the great Finnick Odair finnally fallen in love?"

He flushes and starts muttering randomely about water and seafoam.

I smile at Annie once more and invite her next to me. She smiles and agrees shyly. We talk and I discover she moved here from disrict zone 4.

Finnick cant stop gawking and for once can't act charming. When the bell rings and I get up to leave. I lean over and tell Finnick, "Careful, you'll catch flies that way."

Then I leave but not before I see him scowl.

When I leave to second period math I notice Peeta coming out the office looking pretty aggravated.

I run to him and ask, "Peeta What happened?"

He sighs and mutters, "Nothing," before leaving angrily.

He pushes Cato-who is the football team captain AKA jerk- against a wall annoyed and leaves to the school parking lot.

I see Cato look annoyed and follow him outside.

"Oh, trouble!" I say under my breath, and follow them before Peeta gets the hell beaten out of him.

* * *

so how this chapter was? soon ill post them longer but school and track got me way busy!Review! To remind me why i do this unpaid job. :]


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday 10:28AM

I'm so scared for Peeta right now.  
Who knows what Cato's capable of? I run outside and I'm shocked to see Peeta on the floor with a bloody noise and a running Cato. I scowl and mutter "coward "under my breath.  
I run to Peeta and help him up. "You ok?" I ask him. Then I realize how stupid a question that is considering the situation he's in.  
Despite the idiocy of the question he forces a smile and says "I'm fine," thats Peeta for you, never selfish and always caring for sorta the reaon why we get along. If we, meaning me and my friends were one person. Peetas the heart, Im the strength, Gale's the supporter, Johannas the annoying concious, Foxface is the brain and Finnicks-obviously-the body.  
It works for us.  
I then ask him whats been on my mind for a while. "Why?"  
"Why what?" he ask backs.  
"Why take the blame for me, especially when you have to deal with the wrath of Snow?"  
"You don't get it do you?" he asks in disblief.  
"Get what, Peeta?"  
" It doesn't matter, Katniss, see ya later."  
"Peeta wait!" I scream after him. But its too late. He's already gone. Why did he leave? Im so confused.  
"Not the best birthday for him, huh?" says Johanna.  
"I guess not," I mutter.  
"Hey, it ain't your fault, that your so brainless when it comes to people,brainless," says Johanna. I roll my eyes and head off to 3rd period ela since I missed math class. Johanna walks me there since we are both in the sames ela class.  
We sit down and I smirk when I see Foxface and Gale sitting next to each other. "Now there's a couple," says Johanna teasingly. Foxface flushes while Gale glares at her.  
"Alright you listen up brats," says from the front of the class. He's obviously drunk, but then again when is he not? "If u dont interfere with my drinking you can all just do whatever the hell you want!"  
Befoere the class can say anything he knocks out on the floor.  
Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Cato all grin and start to throw things at the old drunk.  
They are the careers AKA The Popular Group.  
Bottom line is their a bunch of jerks.  
Me, Johanna, Madge, Peeta, Gale and Foxface and my other best friends. Madge and I are considered rebels since we always prank the Careers and are the only people who don't fear them. Which is fine by us. I sigh as I think of Peeta and if I'm ever going to see him today. I'll probally see him at lunch. I sigh. Lunch is a long time to wait


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

Finally the lunch bell rings.i jump up sprinting into the lunch room. thankfully madge and foxface are there looking animatedly for our crew. hi,i say. GUESS

WHAT!madge shouts. what ,i hands me a paper and i read about a talent show and theres 2 parts of to it, a group dancing with 2 lead dancers and singers and the second a solo for every group member where each member sings and dances.

I already got everyone up on board even the new girl annie,says ,Foxface. lets do this, i say but truth be told im nervous. They grin and highfive as our crew comes in talking

about the talent show. Gale comes in and sits next to foxface while we all grin at whole table seems to be looking at them while foxface then asks,what?Everyone except you seems

to know i snort and then Johannah says,i could say the same for you brainless. I glare at her and then see Peeta walk in. I race up to him and then Madge shouts

YOU GO GIRL! GET YOUR MAN.I roll my eyes and blush since she was so loud the whole cafeteria heard her,but they thankfully ignore her. You ok, you were mad at me

earlier,i say. sorry kat,i didnt mean to walk out on you ,its not your fault you dont feel for me what i feel for you,he says.W -what,i stutter .Nevermind that, i hear

theres a talent show coming,he says dismmisevly and gives me his infamous smile which makes every girl melt, even me he walks to our table,leaving

me wondering" Does my bestfriend since kindergarten love me as more than a sister?"

* * *

SO what was johannah hintinh at hmmmm, and howd you feel about that everlark moment hmm?i know, i know there must be more and trust me their will be but how about a review first hmmmmm ;]


End file.
